


A Chance Encounter

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :0, But it can pretty much be ignored if you see it as a oneshot, Completely Normal, Demisexual Dipper????, Dipper is such a cute fanboy, Everyone is kinda OOC I guess???, Fluff, Human!Bill, I didn't even know what demisexual was, Little drabble thing, M/M, Rockstar AU, Sexy times starts in chapter 2, also Excuse my horrible lyrics, i am no songwriter, idk - Freeform, my buddy who beta'ed pointed it out to me, no magic, so I guess Demisexual!Dipper, sorry i suck at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pouring in Gravity Falls and as the twins drive back home they pick up a hitch hiker from the side of the road and offer him hospitality. </p><p>Dipper almost can't believe how lucky he is sometimes-</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dipper swerved again, and screamed, “NO. FUCKING. WAY. EEEEEEEEEEE-”</i></p><p>  <i>The man only laughed more, covering his ears as a more genuine smile bloomed at Dipper’s excitement-</i></p><p>  <i>“Damn! You should be my back-up if you can go that high! It’s hard to find guys in our range, ya know.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining pretty hard all weekend where I live, and I saw some hitch hikers in the rain getting lifted, so I thought hey- might as well do a drabble with BillDip about it. 
> 
> Then I remembered Dipper's fanboyish scream and I just couldn't stop this disgusting thing from coming out.
> 
> Hope y'all like since this is my way of procrastinating about that exam coming up!

\---

It was pouring in Gravity Falls, and quite suddenly too.

 

Dipper and Mabel hadn’t been planning for it to be so cloudy and gloomy, instead dressing according to the weather report of “bright sunny skies and a heat rolling in at 12 o’clock.”

 

So here they were, getting groceries from the market in flip flops, tank tops and shorts while being drenched. They rushed to get everything off, their hair sticking to their foreheads as it only continued to pour harder. At least they weren’t the only ones who were unprepared, most of the people around them suffered the same fate, lacking umbrellas and sweaters to shield them, only able to hide under shelters and make breaks for their vehicles.

 

Dipper laughed, “See! I told you we should have worn pants, I actually went outside in the morning and saw how cloudy and dark the sky was. But no, you said that it’ll clear up and that your ‘hot weather man’ was never wrong.”

 

Mabel flushed and brushed him off, “Not even Dipdop, He’s never wrong-he just got bad info.”

 

He continued, “You realize he doesn’t actually do any calculations, right? He just puts on a smile and reports to us.”

 

Mabel ignores his comment, getting the last bag in before shutting the trunk, running off to put the cart into cart jail as she yells over her shoulder, “Start the car already!”

 

Dipper smiles and climbs into the driver’s seat, starting up the car and waiting for his sister to return, frowning as she plops into the seat and deftly reaching to change the radio-

 

“I’m changing it to BB FM, ok?! I absolutely NEED to hear Sev’ral Timez! They released a new song and BB said they’d be the first to air it at 1!” she bounced around as her fingers curled around the dial, clearly excited for her favorite boy band finally coming out with a new song-

 

Her brother sighed, trying to sound stern as he quickly stopped her with his voice, “Sorry Mabes, but I need to stay tuned into WEROQ so I can try and win tickets to De-Cipher’s upcoming concert.”

 

Mabel pursed her lips, knowing how excited Dipper was about that band having a tour destination in Oregon, “But Dipdop, those things are like, IMPOSSIBLE to win. Trust me, I’ve tried. And you’re driving anyways, you shouldn’t be making a call while on the road.”

 

Dipper lightly smacked her hand away from the dial, his eyes not leaving the road, “That’s why I’ll have you call. Cmon Mabes, once we get the number you can change it straight to BB FM. I’ve got to at least try- Cause you never make the shots you never take.”

 

Mabel relented, settling back into her seat and sitting on her hands so she won’t be tempted to change the station. She glanced out at the window, watching the rain collect in small pockets and splashing as the drove through them. A song from De-Cipher finally came on the radio and Dipper scrambled to hand Mabel his phone, “Here, type in the number after the song ends.”

 

She waited patiently, hearing Dipper sing softly to the song and smiling, sure he wasn’t the best at singing but the lead singer also had a high pitched voice, which allowed Dipper to actually stay on key with the music. The radio host came on and Mabel pulled out her phone as well, ready to dial the number on both of the phones to increase his chances-

 

“So please call 338-65** and give us the name of the song that just played and the album it came from to win tickets and VIP passes to De-Cipher’s 2K15 tour!”

 

Mabel felt her hand tremble, holding a phone up to each ear, sensing her brother tense up in anticipation. His hand gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, and he let out a breath as he continued driving.

 

“Hello, we’re sorry but you’re on the third line- Hello, we’re sorry but you’re on the sixth line.” echoed twice in Mabel’s ears, and she sighed and hung up her phone, still leaving Dipper’s third line on.

 

“Dipdop, should I stay on the line? We are third on the list.”

 

He nodded, “Yeah, just hope that the first line gets it wrong so they can go down the list. Third isn’t bad, but second would have been better.”

 

Mabel nodded and stayed on his phone, hearing the first caller come on and get the album wrong. She crossed her fingers, _they were **so close** to getting it-_

 

“The song is ‘Deer Teeth’ from De-Cipher’s third album!” The second line called out, and a cheer track was played-

 

“Damn it!” Dipper lightly smacked the wheel, gritting his teeth, “We were so close!”

 

Mabel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay Dipdop. I can get some money together and help you buy a ticket as an early birthday present.”

 

Dipper relaxed, quickly shooting his twin a smile, “Nah Mabes, those tickets all sold out within the first hour of going online. They are hella expensive anyways, so don’t worry about it.”

 

He reached over and changed the station to BB FM, just in time to catch Sev’ral Timez, seeing how his sister lit up at hearing the new bubbly pop song. She danced in her seat, seeing her brother laugh at her jig and even do one of his own, of course toned down since he was still driving.

 

The male stopped dancing and frowned, his eyes locked on to something towards Mabel’s side of the street-

 

“Poor guy, he’s out in the rain and he seems to be stranded.”

 

Mabel glanced over at the man with his arm out, thumb pointing up as he shook in the rain with a back pack. She felt bad for the guy, even more so when a driver up ahead was driving too fast and splashed him with a giant muddy wave, forcing his hoodie to cling to his slim torso.

 

She heard Dipper click his tongue, turning onto the side and slowing down, unlocking the door as he pulled up in front of the man.

 

The man tried to wring out his sweater a bit, teetering to the door and opening it quickly before throwing himself into the backseat.

 

“Thanks man, you’re a lifesaver.” The hooded man got his bag off and buckled in, and Mabel turned to get a better look at him.

 

He was shivering still, probably soaked to the bone by now, wearing a  baggy navy blue hoodie and some grey jeans. A few strands of dirty blonde hair peeked out from his hood, but most of his face was obscured by thick shades.

 

Dipper returned to the road, “Where should I drop you off?”

 

The man stayed quiet for a moment, giving a long sigh, “Anywhere is fine, just as long as it is somewhere I can stay dry.”

 

Dipper felt his heart tighten at the hopeless tone of the man’s voice, “I’mma take you to the Mystery Shack, it’s where we live so we can get you some dry clothes and warm food.”

 

Mabel smiled at her brother, holding back a chuckle at how the man brightened. The blonde gave a light laugh, his tone fairly high, “You’re a saint, I swear. What are your names?”

 

The twins introduced themselves, and before the hitch hiker could say his name the radio interrupted him with an annoying pop song. Dipper groaned and Mabel cheered, she started belting out the song at the top of her lungs.

 

A much higher voice from behind immediately joined in, “Hey baby, even though I hate ya,

I wanna love ya, _I want yo-hoo-hoo~!_ And even though I can't forgive ya, I really want to, _I want yo-hoo-hoo~!_ ”

 

Dipper stiffened at the sound of their new company, swerving just a bit as he felt a chill run up his spine. Mabel gave her brother an odd look, glancing back at the man whose voice jumped an octave, yeah he sounded good but she didn’t really understand the expression crossing Dipper’s face.

 

“HEAD IN THE CLOUDS, GOT NO WEIGHT ON MY _SHOULDERS~!_ I SHOULD BE WISER, AND _REALIZE THAT I’VE GOT-”_

 

Mabel found herself just a tad jealous, she couldn’t even hit notes that high.

 

“ ** _ONE LESS PROBLEM WITHOUT YOU! I’VE GOT ONE LESS PROBLEM WITHOUT YA!_** ”

 

She listened to the man in the backseat, pleased with his impressive range and laughed at how he had made a screamo-like rendition of the pop song. Dipper had even mumbled some of the words under his breath, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for the song to end. Commercials followed the song, and Dipper jumped in his seat-

 

“That was great! You know, you sound just like the lead singer from De-Cipher-”

 

The man laughed, a shit-eating grin stretching across his face as he took off his shades and flipped back his hood, arrogance dripping from every word, “Nice to know my little-ol band can be recognized.”

 

Dipper swerved again, and screamed, “NO. FUCKING. WAY. **_EEEEEEEEEEE_** -”

 

The man only laughed more, covering his ears as a more genuine smile bloomed at Dipper’s excitement-

 

“Damn! You should be my back-up if you can go that high! It’s hard to find guys in our range, ya know.”

 

Dipper seemed hell-bent on getting to the shack even faster, driving a bit faster to make their 25-minute trip into a 17-minute trip. Mabel pinched her brother’s cheek, “He is your biggest fan-boy, I swear-”

 

Her brother flushed hard, coughing, “Mabel, NO. Ugh-well I am b-b-ut I just love your music so much and GOD, I’ve been dying to see you but I never thought I would be picking you up from the side of the road!”

 

He collected himself quickly, frowning, “Bill, What were you doing stranded on the side anyways?”

 

Mabel peeked back at ‘Bill’ watching his expression fade into a cute pouty face-

 

“Well my bandmates and I have been getting into more spats if you’ve been following my blog. And I kinda pissed them off today and I needed to blow some steam, so I went out for a drive. The fucking rental car broke down on me though, and I forgot my phone in the hotel so I was stranded with nothing but the clothes on my back and my backpack.”

 

They finally arrived at the Mystery Shack and Dipper parked, turning off the car and turning back to see Bill, “So, here we are! Uhm- just get comfy and I can lend you my phone so you can get going- you have a tour to finish after all.”

 

Mabel saw the rocker nod, waving his hand, “Hey, Pine Tree- Sure I am a celebrity and I need to be carried in and given gourmet food, don’t think I’ll throw a fit just cause there’s a little rain and a gimmicky shack.”

 

The trio got ready to step out into the downpour, Bill even being gracious enough to brave the weather and help them carry the groceries in.

 

He stocked the fridge and swiped a yogurt and a spoon from them, “Hey, can we have corn dogs? I haven’t had corn dogs in years since my goddamn trainer only shoves organic food down my throat.”

 

Dipper immediately complied, going upstairs to his room to grab Bill some fresh clothes. He changed into a dark blue raglan baseball shirt and some light blue acid jeans (what he thought was his best outfit) before coming back down with a handful of clothes, unsure of what would actually fit his idol.

 

The blonde smiled and moved through his clothes, picking out a small red flannel that Dipper often got complimented in and the tightest pants he could find. Dipper nearly passed out though, since Bill had no shame in undressing right in that spot in front of him.

 

The singer chuckled at Dipper’s skittishness, giving him a once over since the boy had politely averted his gaze, “Wanna take a selfie together? You can even say you chose my outfit, since the clothes are yours anyways.”

 

Dipper sputtered, “Really? I-I! I’d love that!”

 

Mabel came back down with a purple sweater and some gray jeans, quickly joining in the selfie and laughing as Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper unexpectedly. The boy couldn’t even fight his embarrassment, covering his face with his hands and squeaking cutely. Mabel felt an evil smirk grow, “Aww, isn’t my twin just adorable? He even sneezes like a kitten!”

 

Bill seemed to eat it up, Dipper could only shriek out at his sister, mortified at being called adorable and a kitten in front of the singer. He soon felt his heart flutter when Bill agreed whole-heartedly, sending him a steamy glance and bit his lower lip.

 

“I-I am not adorable! Tch.” Dipper mentally cursed himself, unaware that his voice jumped up a pitch and avoided meeting Bill’s electrifying blue eyes.

 

Bill kept staring with the same smothering gaze, “I digress, Pine Tree. You are definitely adorable~”

 

Dipper couldn’t even fight with the man, crossing his arms and pouting instead. The man laughed, and clapped him on the shoulder, man this guy was really touchy-

 

“Definitely my type also~”

 

Dipper felt a whole new wave of heat spread on his face, only causing the blonde to reach into his pocket and take his phone, “How about you unlock this thing so I can make that call?”

 

The brunette nodded, leaning over and putting in the code before leaving his cell with Bill, heading into the kitchen to get started on the corn dogs. He waited patiently, seeing Mabel wiggling her eyebrows at him and he ignored the blood rushing to his face. He swore his blood pressure must be fucked up if he was flushing so easily over everything.

 

Bill sauntered into the room fairly quietly, catching Dipper off guard as he slipped his hands into his front pockets, one of he , “Thanks a lot Pine Tree~ Is there anything I can do to repay you~?”

 

Dipper jumped and lightly pulled one of Bill’s hands out of , focusing on the corn dogs frying, never have the bubbles been more fascinating, “Well, uuhhh- I’d uhm, r-really like to go to y-your concert…”

 

Bill seemed surprised at his request, aware of how Dipper’s sudden tenseness and his charming facade dropped, “ Really? You don’t wanna have sex?”

 

Mabel coughed, signaling her presence with a slight blush but Bill really had no shame for anything it seemed like. Dipper for once seemed to not flush at this, serving four plates of corn dogs and handing one to Bill.

 

“Well, I uhm- I wouldn’t feel right if I had sex with someone I wasn’t romantically involved with. Don’t get me wrong, you’re attractive but uhm, yeah- sorry?”

 

Bill shook his head, “Don’t be sorry, I just thought that’s what you wanted, since you were fanboying over me all the time. That’s usually what my fans want after all…”

 

Dipper blanched, “Well, I was excited and I really like your music. You’re really great and all, your music really speaks to me, and whenever I had a rough day or I got sad I listened to your music. I...Sometimes I feel like you’re more than just a singer, and that you’ve unknowingly been helping me, and a ton of other people, out.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed, and he gave a worried glance at Bill, concerned about his last statement, “You shouldn’t feel like all people want is your body. You deserve to be loved, Bill.”

 

Bill stays deathly quiet, staring at Dipper with sheer surprise. Dipper manages to scarf down three corn dogs before noticing that the blonde hasn’t even touched his, gesturing down at the plate, “Are you gonna eat those? Cause if you don’t want them I’ll gladly-”

 

Bill shakes his head and shoves them into his mouth, “Nuh-uh, I am still hungry! Make me some chicken nuggies, and don’t say you don’t have any- I saw them in the fridge!”

 

Dipper laughs, his eyes crinkling at Bill’s childish behavior, and Mabel could already sense that this was (possibly) the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

 At the end of the day Bill’s manager finally showed up, picking him up and promising to mail them a pair of VIP tickets and accommodations as thanks. Before finally setting off Bill asked for Dipper’s number, so that they could be friends.

 

Mabel internally squealed at the scene, loving how Bill _finally_ seemed a bit shy about asking Dipper for his number, despite being so confident about getting into bed with the kid. Dipper laughed and swapped number with the rockstar, “Of course Bill, our mutual love for chicken nuggets makes us practically brothers!”

 

Mabel felt her eyes widen at Dipper’s statement, usually her twin didn’t really joke around like that with anyone, especially with friends that possibly wanted more. Dipper had never been in a successful relationship with anyone, never feeling the deep connection to spur him to pursue a romantic relationship.

 

A soft smile graced her lips, maybe Bill would be able to give Dipper that elusive connection he needed for love. Sure, it’d be awhile before they would actually get to that point, but she had an inkling that assured her that it would definitely be a possibility.

 

She made note of the date in her phone and watched as the blonde man stuck his whole torso out the window, craning to wave wildly at the twins despite the rain.

 

Dipper yelled, “Hey, get back in the car! You’re getting my flannel all wet! Don’t, just ‘cause you’re a rockstar means you get to steal my clothes and ruin them!”


	2. Dreams Do Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, I didn't think so many people would wanna read more of this. (And not to mention my horrible smut)
> 
> So yeah, this is literally all just some fluff which quickly escalates to straight up smut. I will put the warnings below since this oneshot technically ended last chapter. 
> 
> I also apologize for the abomination known as "Deer Teeth" by Bill Cipher, I would have used a regular love song but something inside didn't let me. BTW those lines are what held me back from posting this sooner, but I can't change them anymore so I guess it'll have to do. 
> 
> So I hope y'all like it and uhm, yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, Fingering, Oral, Anal, A little bit of Body worship, Riding, dirty talk, etc.**

\---

 

Bill sighed and rolled over in bed, watching the boy that shared his bed continued sleeping, the sun filtering in through the white curtains.

 

Five years.

 

It took five years to get to this point. Five years of good and bad, sweet memories and painful ones, five long years of growing up and understanding to finally get to this point. Dipper was roused from his sleep, groggy and groaning as the sun touched his skin. Bill was staring at this beautiful boy, whose eyes left him speechless and smiles stole his breath.

 

Five fucking years, he had never even been faithful for one day with any of his past relationships yet here he was, still waiting for someone he hadn’t even kissed yet. He was fickle, a brat, and difficult to get along with. He knew he had tons of blaring flaws, and everyone never faltered in reminding him all the time. Bill had trust issues, and he remembered how he had written songs upon songs of feeling down and trying to stay strong, of wondering who you can trust and being alone.

 

Blue eyes savored every second as his friend woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely. He’d gotten Dipper flown out to another one of his concerts, now unable to play without his best friend in the crowd cheering for him.

 

Dipper managed to get an arm up to playfully ruffle Bill’s soft golden waves. His other arm absently rubbed Bill’s hand, tracing out the dark freckles that were scattered all across his body, making his torso and face look like a constellation of stars.

 

“Morning Bill.”

 

Bill couldn’t even find his voice, watching as the angel beneath him beam up at him tiredly.

 

The singer swallowed hard, tears welling up in his eyes as he came out with one of his songs, his voice soft and light-

 

“All I really wanna do is love you, the kind that is more than friends do, making me _feeeel_ , like no one else can _doo-ooh-ooh~_ ”

 

Dipper had been well aware of Bill’s feelings for over two years now, still struggling with figuring out his own feelings and unable to determine if he reciprocated. So Bill sung to him, he sang all kinds of love songs for the brunette without fail. He thanked him and gave him love and respect. Bill knew Dipper would be the one to make the call, and he didn’t mind waiting forever if that is what it took.

 

“But I still can’t say it to you, _so I’ll hold all these deer teeth for you_ , saying you're just a friend too, hiding the deer teeth from you-oooh~”

 

Dipper was gracious enough to sit through every profession of love, gracefully sitting through cover after cover of popular love songs. He sang every love song known to man, making sure to spill his heart out in every word, ever syllable. The twin knew how hard it was for Bill, seeing how patient he was and how he would get disheartened at Dipper’s dodging.

 

He wanted to feel _something more_ though.

 

It had kinda happened the first time he met Bill, right after he told Bill that he deserved to be loved, ** _he knew Bill deserved to be loved._**

 

“So we'll be the King and Queen to, this little sleepy town you ran through, _and every day my heart grew for you~_ "

 

Dipper wanted to feel that again. To feel overwhelmed with the need to love, to hold, to want to kiss and touch and love. He usually was only able to smile politely through the song, wanting it to be over with every fiber of his being, so that things could go back to normal.

 

But at this moment, hearing Bill sing the only love song he wrote in his entire career to him made him... happy.

 

“And even if you killed me, I would smile and think of deer teeth, _cause this love is already killing me, it's like swallowing deer teeth..._ "

 

Bill’s expression at those words stirred something in his chest. He watched as the man finally sat up, looking away from him and feeling a pang in his heart. Dipper had spend hours thinking and trying to understand his feelings for Bill, he was close- so close to getting it-

 

"I know you think I’m crazy, _for loving you without changing_ , but I'm still too scared to say it, _so I'll just swallow deer teeth…_ ”

 

And there it was. It made sense now to Dipper, how he could feel for this man. How exactly he felt now was more than he could ever explain. He felt tears build in his eyes as his heart swelled, oh god- this was it.

 

**He loved Bill Cipher.**

 

Bill hummed the last chords of the song, trailing off and already moving to get out of bed-

 

He stiffened when he felt arms wrapping around him from behind, the warm press to his shoulder followed by warm drops of water. Bill leaned back, Dipper moving to cradle him in his arms, adjusting so he could see the blonde’s face. Blue eyes stared at him in awe, just like the first day they met-

 

“Pine Tree?” the man quietly asked, uncertainty in his voice.

 

Dipper simply nodded, lovingly placing a hand on his cheek and caressing him gently, unable to find his voice and a sob coming out instead. The blonde immediately began to frown, reaching up to wipe his tears, a sad expression coming over him-

 

“You don’t have to force yourself Dipper, I can wait still. We go at your pace, we’re still good...right?”

 

Dipper laughed, smiling at him, not caring how his voice cracked, “ M’m not forcing myself. I just...It’s so beautiful Bill. So so beautiful.”

 

Bill felt tears come to his eyes, and he blinked them away, leaning back on the boy and closing his eyes, “Yeah, everyday is beautiful with you.”

 

Dipper gave out a shaky breath, tilting his head and gently kissing the man in his arms. Bill nearly died in that moment, the press to his lips completely catching him off guard. He eased into the kiss, sighing at finally being able to have this moment with his little Pine Tree.

 

Their kiss escalated quickly, Dipper gaining a certain look that really was driving Bill insane. The blonde shifted so they both laid on the bed, being cautious and attuned for any signs of discomfort from the brunette. His hands began gently roaming the other boy’s body (but never straying under Dipper’s shirt), teasing and slow so he could remove his hands if Dipper disagreed with their placement. Instead all he received were sultry moans-

 

Dipper flushed hard, shyly pushing Bill onto his back and sliding into his lap, “I...I need more, Bill.”

 

The blonde gazed up at him with utter adoration, loving the boy above him and carefully peeling off his shirt, in complete awe at all the skin before him. His hands trembled, finally making contact and he sighed, feeling his pants grow uncomfortably tight, “I love you Dipper.”

 

Dipper gave him such a sweet smile, leaning into his touch, “I love you too Bill.”

 

Bill bit his lip hard, nearly cumming from hearing those four little words strung together with his name, _it wouldn’t get any better than this_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**_Except it did_** , as Dipper began to grind onto his member, biting his lower lip in concentration and guiding his hands all over his chest and hips and plump rear-

 

“I love you so much Bill, I love you so so so much~”

 

Bill finally sat up, meeting Dipper in a sweet kiss and eagerly exploring his lover’s body, kissing and licking and sucking. His teeth found their way to Dipper’s neck, hands perfectly fitting with Dipper’s hips as he nuzzled the boy, burying his nose into Dipper’s nape and feeling the curls tickle his face-

 

“God, I love you too Dipper. More than anything in this world… I’m always yours, okay? Don’t ever forget that I go by your calls.”

 

Dipper nodded, loving the feel of Bill’s strong back, of his arms around him tight and keeping him safe and loved. He allowed Bill to shower him in affection, to ravish his body and be his one and only. The blonde chuckled huskily, playing with his nipples till they were perky and red, kissing his neck again and burying his face into the brown curls and inhaling deeply.

 

“God, even just smelling you is enough for me. I could die happy just cause I got the chance to smell you.”

 

Dipper giggled, combing his fingers through Bill’s hair again, “Don’t say that, silly~”

 

Bill peeked up at him, a love-sick expression on his face, “It’s true though. You’re the only one that actually makes me feel loved.”

 

He laughs, moving to whisper in Dipper’s ear, “You deserve to be loved too Dipper. I’m glad that you trust me enough to love you.”

 

Dipper flushes and grips his shoulders tightly, sighing, “ Thanks for being so patient with me, I truly can't even begin to express my gratitude..."

 

Bill simply laid the younger male down on his back, kissing a trail down to his hip, nuzzling his navel, "As long as you're pleased, I'm pleased~"

 

The singer smiled and skipped over Dipper's stiffening length, kissing his toes and feet, spending some time on each ankle before swiftly yanking off Dipper's pants. He began nipping lightly at his inner thighs, his hands caressing each leg and sliding his fingertips up and down randomly. Dipper trembled as he felt Bill lick dangerously close to his length, only to be skipped over again in favor of biting his hip.

 

"Aaaahnnn, yes! Yes, yes, yesss, bite my hips, bruise them~"

 

Bill complied, digging his nails into them and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Bill drooled at feeling his lover's legs and hips spasm from sheer delight, lapping any skin he could reach before showering his torso in kisses. He redirected his focus onto Dipper's sweet little buds, twisting them lightly before sucking them, swirling his tongue and pulling away with a pop.

 

Dipper growled, panting as he grabbed a fistfull of golden hair, writhing underneath Bill-

 

"I-I can't take anymore Bill! Please, just do me~"

 

Bill leaned up and planted one on him, palming Dipper's neglected member through the cloth, huskily replying, "So how do you wanna do this sweetheart~?"

 

Dipper flipped their positions, getting onto Bill's lap once more and keeping him pinned down, "I wanna ride you~"

 

Bill felt his length twitch, he was painfully hard from not being touched at all, too obsessed with the boy to even remember to take care of himself.

 

Dipper began to strip, taking off his boxer briefs slowly and sending him a sultry smile. He quickly discarded the rest of Bill's clothes, tossing them wherever before taking his stiff cock. The brunette made sure to keep eye contact with Bill, kissing and lapping at the base of his manhood. He felt Bill throb wildly, becoming more confident with his mouth and finally wrapping his lips around the head.

 

Bill's toes curled and he cursed, getting tense as he barely managed to hold back his orgasm, "D-Dipper, Don't do that~! I'll cum if you do any more~"

 

Bill sucked in a breath as he felt Dipper lick the underside from the base to the tip, fluttering those long lashes at him, "I want you to cum. You've been so good to me, so I want you to feel the same~"

 

The blonde grunted, still trying to hold back and failing, feeling a spurt of cum drip down before holding back the rest of his load, trembling, “No, I don’t wanna end so soon~ I still have to have you~”

 

Dipper’s smile turned sharp, narrowing his eyes teasingly as he continues to lap at Bill’s member, cleaning up what did come out and feeling how hard the man was trying. He sighed and rubbed Bill’s dick on his cheek, switching to a handjob easily-

 

“Please Bill, I wanna see you cum! I wouldn’t mind if you came on my face~” Dipper began to pump harder, giving the head a lot of attention and giggling at how Bill’s dick kept throbbing wildly.

 

Bill was losing his mind, he wouldn’t be able to take the teasing much more if, and even though he was loving every minute of this he couldn’t let Dipper go on. He tried to push Dipper’s hand away, making the mistake of looking down at the beautiful boy going down on him, and he felt himself grow impossibly hard-

 

Dipper gave him a dreamy smile, still pressing his length against his cheek, fluttering his eyes at him and flushing at the attention, “Cmon Bill, cum already. We’ll go as long as we need to, I just need you to let me love you~”

 

Bill couldn’t stand it anymore, managing to grab a fistful of chestnut-colored hair and yanking Dipper’s head by his cock. He let out a moan, a shiver running through his as he finally became unwound, splattering his seed across the bridge of Dipper’s nose and getting some on his lips, the remaining bit dripping down his length and onto his lover’s fingers.

 

He braved a glance at Dipper as he finally began coming back down from his high and he was breathless-

 

Dipper was still licking his length, much softer now and he pulled back, opening his eyes and flushing hard, “That was a lot...I wonder if it’s as salty as some say it is…”

 

The blonde laughed, well at least it wouldn’t be long before he would be hard again; he brushed back the brunette’s bangs and sat up to help clean up. As soon as he swiped up most of the jizz off of his face Dipper was licking at it, taking a moment to taste before deciding it was okay enough to eat.

 

Through licks Dipper replied, “It’s not that bad actually. Kinda sweet even, must be your diet or something.”

 

Bill flushed hard and quickly wiped his hand, frowning, “Hey, you still haven’t cum yet-huh?”

 

Dipper laughed, “Nope! But it’s okay, I can wait for you.”

 

Bill pursed his lips, “I kinda wanted us to finish together, that’s why I was adamant about not shooting on your face.”

 

Dipper nodded his cheeks blooming red for some reason, “Next time we can. But uhm, maybe you should help me stret-”

 

Before he could even finish his sentence Bill was forcing him back onto the bed, opening his legs and kissing his hips, “You’ll need a lot of stretching since it’s your first time~”

 

Dipper nodded and gripped the sheets, closing his eyes as he felt Bill kiss his inner thighs, “Hey Pine Tree, relax- it’ll feel better if you do.”

 

He nodded, trying to breathe and not be too tense. Bill grabbed the lube hidden in the nightstand, pouring a generous amount and coating his fingers before gently pressing one inside. Dipper was still good, managing to keep relaxed despite the odd intrusion. He felt him prod and move, curling his finger inside a couple of times before squeezing his thigh-

 

“Relax sweetheart. Should I distract you?”

 

Dipper nodded, opening his eyes again and seeing Bill’s concerned gaze. He flushed and smiled, “Sorry, I guess the nerves are kinda making me uneasy.” Dipper’s heart swelled at the affection, he trusted that Bill would make it as painless as possible. Bill smiled and rubbed at his hip, gently kneading into it as he moved to kiss his little Pine Tree-

 

“Just focus on kissin me, Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper giggled, “I still think that’s a dumb nickname.”

 

Bill only kissed his answer away, managing to scissoring the boy and elicit lovely noises from him, “Mmmn, starting to feel good, huh?”

 

Dipper could only moan, clinging to Bill again as he finally got used to the feeling. He felt his legs shake at a certain motion, nuzzling his rockstar, “Babe, just like that~ It feels so good when you do that.”

 

The blonde repeated the motion, watching as the boy he loved bit back a moan, and he finally felt himself grow hard again, pressing up against his leg and rutting, “God, you’re so beautiful Dipper~ So beautiful and perfect and so loveable~”

 

Dipper felt Bill’s excitement, his breath hitching and anticipation filling his lungs, “Ready to go for it? Sheesh, I didn’t think you’d be up so quickly.”

 

Bill only laughed, kissing his cheek before pulling his fingers out, relishing in the groan from the loss, “I’ve got nothing but stamina for you Dip, so you better get used to it.”

 

The blonde coated his member in lube again, using one hand to admire Dipper’s ass and pressing the tip against the entrance, “This is gonna be a bit uncomfortable but bear with me again.”

 

He pressed in and groaned, even with the preparation the boy was still tight as hell. It was the sweetest hell though, since his mouth watered at how warm and inviting his ass was. Bill reminded himself to go slow, for Dipper’s sake and he saw how his hands were gripping the bed sheets till they were bone-white. He frowned, staying as still as possible and he caressed Dipper’s thighs, “I’m sorry if it hurts, if it’s too much I can pull out-”

 

“No, I-I’m fine. Maybe you should just go all the way in bef-fore you stop. Don’t worry, if it’s too much I’ll let you know.”

 

Bill nodded, gripping his hips lightly as he began to press in again, panting and trying not to hurt Dipper too much-

 

“Okay, I’m all in.” Bill felt his heartbreak at seeing Dipper’s cheeks stained with tears, immediately moving to pull out-

 

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill, bringing him down to kiss him lovingly, his eyes still glassy with tears, “Hey, don’t do that. I told you I’d be the one to say if you needed to pull out. I’m fine, really.”

 

The brunette laughed, “I just...I’m really happy. I love you, and this whole thing just makes sense with you. And it feels right to be here with you. So yeah, thanks Bill.”

 

Bill nodded, nuzzling him and kissing his neck, “Dipper, you’re seriously the best thing in my life. I...That day I met you, I was actually thinking about leaving the band and going off to live in isolation. I was gonna run away from all the problems I had.”

 

He gazed into warm brown eyes and couldn’t stop the smile on his face, kissing away Dipper’s tears, “But your love for my music and the band kinda made me realize all the good things I had. And you just, you’ve taught me so much over the years. I can’t thank you enough, and I just want to make you feel as loved as you make me feel.”

 

Dipper nodded, wrapping a leg around Bill and slowly pushing him back onto his back, “I’m glad. You deserved to be loved Bill, so much. I’m glad that I can give you that now.”

 

Bill adjusted to the new position, grabbing onto his hips and smirking, “You gonna ride me now?”

 

Dipper nodded, leaning back a bit and getting into a proper position. He slowly lifted his hips, biting his lip as he slowly sank back down, loving how deep he could feel Bill, “F-Fuck...You’re so big, it’s hitting really deep inside.”

 

Bill hissed, his grip tightening as he helped Dipper ease down, “Glad I can satisfy you~”

 

Dipper began to set a pace, going as high as he could before coming back down, placing a hand on Bill’s naval for balance. He smiled as he began to feel Bill fondle his sides and his rear, getting more confident in his moments, “You can move too ya know, it’s not enough for me now~”

 

A growl was his only response, to which he could only yelp as he was slammed into from below, a hand lacing with his as nails dug into his hip. Dipper groaned, trying to match the faster and harder tempo before getting lucky and finding that good spot again, his legs trembling, “B-Bill, keep hitting there~”

 

Bill didn’t need to be told twice, managing to angle his thrusts to completely slam against that beautiful region, making Dipper come more and more undone with every thrust-

 

“Oh fuck YES! Yes, yes, yes, YES!” Dipper threw his head back, whimpering as he felt his legs get a bit shaky, barely managing to keep himself up.

 

The blonde leaned up, kissing and sucking Dipper’s exposed neck, leaving a trail of hickies and wrapping an arm behind Dipper to give him support, “So perfect and beautiful~! You’re better than any dream I could have thought up of~”

 

Dipper gives a husky laugh, still keeping his head tipped back, “So y-you’ve dreamt ab-b-bout me~?”

 

Bill bites his lip, rocking his hips a bit harder before replying against Dipper’s neck in a ragged breath, “Of course! You’re everything I could ever want, how could I not call you my dream boy?”

 

Dipper moves to crush their lips together, nipping at his lips and sighing, “Ahhh, fuck- I like the sound of that~”

 

With a hiss Bill returns the nips, being a bit rougher than usual although Dipper doesn’t complain, “Dreams don’t do you justice though.”

 

The brunette feels himself getting riled up at his statement, and he already can tell he won’t last much longer. He focuses on kissing his lover as much as he can, chasing after the swell of affection and belongingness that comes with their intimacy.

 

“Gonna cum soon, I can’t-!”

 

Dipper finally climaxes, spilling all over Bill’s naval and wildly rutting his hips, unable to stop even after the crescendo of his orgasm passes. He does slow them somewhat, finally glancing at Bill with a loving expression before hugging him close and whispering into his ear.

 

“I love you so much Bill- You make me feel so good and beautiful, you’re the only one who can make me feel this way~”

 

He kisses his jawline, feeling Bill throb from inside, his pace only growing more desperate. Dipper can’t hold back the smug smile that crosses his face, continuing with the praise-

 

“I’m all yours Bill, in every way. Love me more, fill me up with all your love~” Dipper felt his cheeks grow hot, extremely pleased with the choked noise Bill made.

 

Bill claws at his back, chanting his name with such reverence and adoration, using all the force he can to strike deep in his best friend. He finally finished, pressing deep inside before feeling his seed fill up Dipper’s hole, throbbing and trembling as he held the other boy close. Bill was still seeing stars, even as he came down from the high, his heart still thudding loudly in his ears.

 

Dipper assaulted Bill with kisses, making no move to get off of him and making sure to cover his entire face with affection. He was practically radiating, smiling brightly and giggling, “You look refreshed, I never pegged you as the type to get busy so early in the morning though.”

 

Bill flushed in embarrassment, his heart fluttering at seeing the boy of his dreams teasing him while still basking in the afterglow, “Yeah, although it’s hard to tell whether or not this is a dream.”

 

He quickly pecked Dipper, speaking in between every kiss, “If. It. Is. I. Hope. I. Don’t. Wake. Up.”

 

The last one was an exaggeratedly loud smooch, and Dipper gave a muffled laugh against his lips, “Mmmhn, then I guess we’re dreaming the same dream.”

 

Bill slowly brought Dipper down, laying them both on their side before reaching to play with Dipper’s hair, “God...I can’t believe this just happened.”

 

Dipper felt his eyes grow heavy, already tired out from all the excitement. He scoots closer to his newfound love, cuddling him and nuzzling his face into the crook of his tanned neck, “Yup. Next time though, can you pick a better time? It’s barely 8 am and I am already running low on Z’s as it is.”

 

Bill chuckles, burying his nose into Dipper’s locks, not caring if they are a bit damp from their activities, “I’ll let you get your beauty sleep then, dork.”

 

Dipper smiles and kisses his collarbone, “See you in my dreams Bill.”

 

Before Bill can respond Dipper nods off, tuckered out to the point of not caring about their mess and Bill can barely register the reality. He closes his eyes, basking in the warmth and his scent, whispering into his hair, “Just get some rest, love.”

 

Bill thanked whatever miracle or deities allowed him to finally reach Dipper, cause dreams really didn’t live up to the reality of finally having this boy as his to love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! I'd really appreciate if y'all can comment of what you thought about the smut, since I do feel I am not that great at writing it. So basically, I wanna get better at writing raunchy things, so your criticisms and suggestions would really help me out. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch and I hope y'all continue to support me.

**Author's Note:**

> There's another part to this that is just shameless smut, so if anyone is interested I could post that up at a later time or something... Only if you want though. Cause my smut isn't that good > A
> 
>  
> 
> **FUN FACT: This fic has a longer word count than the first four chapters of _Who Needs A Knight When You Have A Freaking Dragon_. What the actual fork**


End file.
